Muñeca de trapo
by Shizenai
Summary: Ella sólo quiere ser importante para alguien.


_**Disclaimer:** "Canción de hielo y fuego" es la obra original de George R. R. Martin._

_Este fic participa en el reto 9 "¡Ni en Fanfiction nos quieren!" del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras._

_**Spoiler: **Festín de cuervos._

_**Palabras: **2051._

* * *

**Muñeca de trapo**

.

.

La primera vez que la habían tocado tenía ocho años.

Pia lo observaba desde la distancia con ojos cargados de preocupación. Hoy era su octavo día del nombre, uno que ella misma se había inventado porque nadie en el enorme castillo lo recordaba con claridad. Desgraciadamente, su padre tenía las mejillas de un rojo radiante, y cuando eso sucedía, Pia sabía también que en su mundo ella era lo menos importante.

"Papá" le susurró por la pura costumbre. Aquel hombre no era su progenitor o podría serlo perfectamente. Antes de que muriera, su madre le había contado con orgullo que la belleza que ella misma compartía había dejado demasiados corazones rotos a lo largo y ancho de Harrenhal, y al final, uno de ellos hubo enzarzado el suyo con una cuchilla oxidada en alguno de los corredores en mitad de la madrugada.

"Padre" continuó, y el hombre que se había tambaleado antes de desplomarse sobre un taburete volteó el rostro con una expresión sombría. Había algo fuera de lo usual.

Se sujetó los bordes del vestido que ella sola se había remendado con los desperdicios de la sirvientas hasta que en la yema de su dedo índice se formó un enorme callo. Se volteó sobre sí misma para que su inocente gracilidad arrancara una sonrisa de su padre y los colores rojizos de sus mofletes sincronizaron con el rojo de los volantes cuando se abrieron a su alrededor como si fuese una pequeña amapola.

Puede que no fuese importante para el hombre frente a ella, pero él lo significaba todo en su realidad insípida e indeleble.

La peste al alcohol y al vicio le llegó de su boca cuando apenas estranguló una exclamación, y justo ahora, cuando lograba arrebatarle ese concreto gesto de esos labios gruesos que sólo se habían retorcido ante ella en una intencionada demostración de desprecio, Pia descubrió que en realidad esa sonrisa suya no le gustaba para nada.

"Ésa es mi preciosa muñequita", le dijo su voz ronca por el anhelo que provenía de algún lugar que se palpaba bajo el calzón.

Su peluda mano se extendió hacia ella con la misma rapidez que ella hubo dado un paso hacia atrás. Los ojos acuosos recorrieron su figura en un gesto intenso y extraño que no supo interpretar todavía, pero que de pronto, le provocaba la misma sensación de alarma que cuando se encontraba por los pasillos a Lewin, el hijo mayor del cocinero, quien insistía día tras día en que la acompañara a su cuarto para enseñarle un nuevo juego que seguramente desconocía.

"Vamos, Pia, ven aquí y se una buena chica. ¿No querrás entristecer a tu pobre padre?", y todo rastro de terror se hubo espantado de su rostro infantil.

Ella no deseaba nada más que complacerle aunque a partir de entonces no fuera nunca más su dulce niña. Le bastaba con ser importante. Le sobraba con saberse querida incluso por _él_.

Era lo único que le enseñó. Era lo único que ella sabía.

.

.

.

Después de mucho más tiempo del que ella misma puede recordar, el perverso patio de Harrenhal detiene las notas agudas y lamentos desgarradores que se han prolongado entre sus paredes durante un concierto cuyas partituras son obras dignas del ingenio del diablo. Es una melodía suave y reconfortante la que esta vez convierte el espacio abierto en una caja musical. Hace largo rato que el acto final ha concluido, pero como única espectadora, sigue observando con ojos emocionados la mirada que no le es devuelta desde la alta tarima. Una mirada fría, familiar y carente de vida. Es un sentimiento ambicioso, pero se da cuenta de que ella también es la protagonista.

_Calidez pura._

Se repite una y otra vez a pesar de que el cruel invierno se acerca y la llovizna le empapa el cuerpo como un centenar de diminutas flechas de guerra; todas silban, perforan y se evaporan con el rubor que incendia sus mejillas.

Aunque Pia..., ella nunca llora. Ya no más.

Su sonrisa se ha abierto paso entre la boca desdentada que sin encanto alguno ahora es más sincera de lo que nunca lo hubo sido antes. Trata de buscar los resquicios de la niña muerta que yace en su interior, entre la paja mustia y la felpa que la adorna, para recuperar aquella primera ocasión en la que quiso grabar en sus retinas cada pincelada de aquel grotesco lienzo que hoy le ha sido concedido por clemencia.

_Para siempre._

Es el tiempo que sabe que podría permanecer allí, velándole cada noche, aguardando cada mañana y admirando la belleza putrefacta de la carne azulada que se derrite sobre la pica, agraciándola además con más placer del que él jamás pudo haber obtenido de cada apretón que se ha grabado más allá de su carne y de su alma.

_Mil veces, mil veces han sido, pero ni una más._

Le duele, le duele incluso cuando la gente piensa que nada le importa. Y, sin embargo, los labios le tiemblan de incertidumbre y la emoción la abruma, porque, quizá y a pesar de todo, Pia aún no lo ha olvidado, Pia aún sabe quién es y también recuerda por qué.

Quizá y sin remedio alguno, desea desear, y en sus deseos, quiere ver clavada en la pica la cabeza del primer hombre que osó convertirla por primera vez en su sumisa y encantadora muñeca.

La mirada enfermiza del hombre le desgarra los pensamientos hasta despertar resquemores y anhelos que ya sólo son un vago pellizco en el estómago.

_Siempre ha sido él._

El parentesco de su rostro se vuelve innecesario. No es su repulsiva virilidad viscosa la que le arrebata la inocencia cada vez que gimotea debajo de una sombra, ni la gravedad de su voz la que en gruñidos feroces le recuerda que es una buena chica. Cada facción cambia, cambia cada cuerpo e inclusive cada aroma, pero cuando Pia cierra los ojos, el hombre que la cose y descose sigue siendo el mismo.; y cuando los abre, el rostro que quiere ver corroído en la pica es únicamente el suyo.

Extiende una de las manos que ya no tiemblan, y aunque le cuesta, deja que su pasado se escurra entre sus dedos con la misma desenvoltura con la que lo hacen las gotas de lluvia.

Ya ha vivido demasiado tiempo bajo su sombra.

Esa noche decide que va a morir con él.

.

.

.

El viaje hacia Darry había resultado más agotador que emocionante. En los anales de su historia nunca antes había emprendido uno y, con el transcurso de las horas, la inseguridad inevitable de verse alejada de todo lo conocido se rindió al cansancio que entumecía sus articulaciones.

Estaba sacudiendo la polvareda de cada cofre, acomodando los jubones que se habían desordenado con el vaivén de los carromatos y clasificando todo cuanto pudiese ser requerido por su señor en el banquete de bienvenida de aquella noche, cuando Larean asomó su pecosa e impertinente carita por el marco de la puerta.

—Deja todo lo que estés haciendo —le pedía con esa estridente voz aguda que temblaba como campanillas—. Te mandaron llamar.

—Iré ahora, sólo tengo que terminar de colocar estos...

—¿Estás sorda? Yo me encargaré a partir de ahora de eso. Te ha surgido otro trabajo.

—Pero... Mi señor dijo...

—Es tu señor quien te manda llamar, así que deja de mirarme con esa cara de mosquita muerta y preséntate inmediatamente en sus aposentos.

Una sonrisa se curvó en los labios de la doncella. Una sonrisa traviesa y reveladora que en otro momento quizá le habría hecho sentir mariposas en el estómago y que ahora, en cambio, sólo podía tildar como un mal presentimiento.

No se perdió entre los desconocidos pasillos. Estaba demasiado acostumbrada a merodear por las extensiones enrevesadas de Harrenhal como para desorientarse en un replica de juguete. Sus pasos se encaminaron dubitativos hacia la estancia asignada al Lord Comandante, y mientras lo hacía, no pudo dejar de pensar en que había hecho algo terrible.

Como antes...

Como siempre...

Pia sólo era una niña tonta.

La joven estaba segura de lo que significaba la indirecta en el rostro de Larean, pero ella no podía estar más equivocada. El señor de Lannister ya la había rechazado una vez, cuando tuvo la oportunidad de divertirse desinteresadamente con ella, dudaba que quisiese hacerlo ahora que había perdido su gracia, con su sonrisa fea y sus pintas andrajosas. Succionó su labio inferior cuando estuvo frente a la puerta, y tras escuchar la voz grave del interior que le concedía el permiso para adentrarse, Pia examinó con ojos nerviosos las velas de nácar que se derretían en el epicentro de una mesa.

Su mirada recorrió el resto de la lujosa habitación para no encontrar nada que le interesara, y repentinamente, Josmyn Peckledon apareció de una sala contigua cargando una bandeja con un faisán asado que, a juzgar por su expresión, parecía estar chamuscándole los dedos.

La joven se apresuró en sus pasos para evitar que la cena de su señor acabara desperdiciada por la brillante alfombra, y por consiguiente, el escudero humillado con el mayor sermón de su vida. Se fijó en que el chico hizo arder sus mejillas cuando sintió que accidentalmente le rozaba con los suaves yemas de sus manos.

_El pequeño Peck_. Había matado a una infinidad de hombres en la batalla del Aguasnegras y aún retrocedía con el simple contacto de una mujer.

_Sólo un muchacho verde._

Ella estuvo a punto de sonreírle un momento, pero eso fue antes de haber recordado que su ajada sonrisa sólo conseguiría espantarlo todavía más, limitándose entonces a ocupar una posición más correcta a la espera de sus indicaciones.

—¿Cuándo llegará? —quiso saber impaciente.

—¿Cuándo llegará quién?

—Bueno, aquí solo estamos los dos.

—No va a venir nadie más —le aseguró en un murmullo.

Pia abrió la boca para volver a cerrarla un segundo después. Repasó una segunda vez la habitación, y entonces, acabó entendiéndolo todo.

No se lo esperaba, pero no le sorprendía. Después de todo, nadie dejaba de ser lo que era en cuestión de atardeceres, y ella, a decir verdad, no sabía hacer otra cosa bien. El muchacho debía haberse ganado aquel derecho debido a su buena labor como escudero, y ella no pensaba decepcionar a su nuevo propietario.

_Siempre sería una buena chica._

Nunca más atractiva, pero incluso bajo la débil luz de una vela la mujer más horrenda podía confundirse con la legendaria belleza de las reinas Targaryen.

La manos de Peck se enredaron entre ellas cuando Pia adelantó el primer paso.

—¿Queréis que me desnude para vos? —le preguntó con demasiada confianza.

—Me conformo con ver vuestro rostro.

—¿Estáis seguro, mi señor? Lo mejor de mí ya no está en esa parte de mi cuerpo. No tenéis que ser condescendiente.

Pia se llevó los labios a la boca para ocultar una sonrisa socarrona y Josmyn se encogió aún más sobre sus hombros.

—¿Queréis entonces que os sirva? —preguntó acercándose a la mesa—. ¿Queréis que os ayude en algo? ¿Queréis..?

—Quiero que esta noche me dejéis serviros a vos.

Ella parpadeó sin comprender.

—¿Tengo que hacer algo...?

—No, no. Demonios, no. Yo no soy como... Yo no quiero... —balbuceó incómodo—. Si pudiera soñar algo, cualquier cosa, desearía arrancaros esa sonrisa que os da tanta vergüenza y... y ser el primero en acariciaros el rostro incluso antes de que salga el sol por vuestra ventana. Pero, disculpadme el atrevimiento, si no queréis, podéis iros. Y ambos... los dos... podemos seguir siendo...

—¿Desconocidos? —le ayudó Pia.

Luego miró a la puerta cerrada como si quisiera huir de su vida. Peck sólo era un solitario e ingenuo chico verde, el mismo niño perdido que había deseado lo que ella a sus ocho años, a los nueve, a los diez... hasta ahora.

—Amigos —corrigió el muchacho.

En lugar de marcharse, Pia bufó por la nariz con un sentimiento entrañable; nunca había tenido un amigo y no estaba segura de lo que significaba. Sin ser consciente de ello, le concedió su primer deseo al curvar la comisura de sus labios.

Puede que el sueño se desvaneciera pronto y que al llegar la mañana volviera a darse cuenta de que todo había terminado.

Pero Pia sonrió.

Tal vez sólo fuese princesa por un día, pero no sería muñeca de trapo nunca, nunca más.

.

.

.

* * *

_**N/A: **La verdad es que no sé si di a entender lo que quería. Pia debería ser uno de esos personajes que por su actitud yo odiaría muy mucho, pero siempre le he imaginado un pasado traumático y mucha, mucha falta de afecto, no solamente pura promiscuidad. Pobrecita mía._

_¡Gracias por leer!_

_**Shizenai**_


End file.
